


A Pleasant Awakening

by Shtwriter_yup_datsme



Series: Sabriel/Destiel Mpreg [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Near Death, Past Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Post Mpreg, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtwriter_yup_datsme/pseuds/Shtwriter_yup_datsme
Summary: Sam finds out that he has a kid
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Sabriel/Destiel Mpreg [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709926
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

It was a case, just a normal case like any other

Figure out what the thing is, find out how to kill them and then gank their ass, that's all it was..well at least that's what Sam and Dean thought it was

They thought that they were only going against one rogue werewolf but they came in unprepared and we're hit with several other wolves, they fought and fought up until the last wolf but unfortunately there was one casualty

Sam

He got attacked by the wolf it clawed at Sam, Dean tried to help his brother but was thrown away by the vengeful wolf, Sam tried as well but there wasn't much he could do, he honestly thought that he was going to die

Going out fighting

Dean had managed to get the werewolf off of Sam and kill it, but his brother was still in critical condition

His entire life flashed before his eyes, everything from his dad, to yellow eyes, Jess, the night he left for Stanford, the night Dean went to get him back so that they could find John, Meg, the crash, the special children, his demon blood binge all of it just hit him but the craziest thing was what happend next

"Gabriel"

****

"Is Sam going to be okay?, I didn't think my grace would be enough to heal him" Gabriel asked, he had just shown up randomly and out of nowhere not more than a second after Sam had called his name in what he thought were his last moments, Dean had asked where the hell he had come from but Gabriel wouldn't answer he just said that it was 'between him and Sam'

"He'll be fine he's resting now,thanks to you-why'd you show up anyway?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes "I already told you I'm not at liberty to discuss why" Dean huffed "I just don't think Sam wants you to know"

"What do you mean 'Sam doesn't want me to know'?" Dean pressed getting more concerned

Gabriel just shrugged and disappeared, reappearing in Sam's room he sighed and sat down on the chair by Sam's bed watching Sam's chest rise and fall as he slept

A small smile crept up onto Gabriel's face "I've missed you, you know..I still think about us sometimes" He whispered "I never thought I'd see you again I didn't even think you wanted to see me again not after-..I was just so shocked when you called Sam I didn’t give it a moments thought I had to-" Gabriel placed his hand over Sam's, he was starting to cry his words came out in chokes

"I felt you I-I thought that you were dead Sam, I thought I lost you" Gabriel sniffed "You know he always asks about you, sometimes he'll just sit in his room and stare at the picture I have of us" Gabriel gave a dry laugh "He looks so much like you, he's even got your moose hair" He took a deep breath and tucked a strand of Sam's hair softly behind his ear before placing his hand back over Sam's "I love you Sam" it felt good to get it all out but kind of sad because Sam would never get to hear it

Sam mumbled something as he turned over in his sleep facing Gabriel but he didn't try to speak, he just cluched Gabriel's hand tighter and fell deeply into sleep

****

Sam's eyes fluttered open, he yawned slightly and stretched before realising that he was still in pain it wasn't a lot but it still hurt, he looked down to his hand, the warm feeling that was once there now felt like a distant memory

He remembered bits and pieces of the other night, he definitely remembered almost being mauled to death by a werewolf and he vaguely remembered that just as he passed out he said something, a name?

His eyes slightly widened as he realised who's name he had uttered Gabriel- Sam was cut off from his thoughts when the door opened, he perked up to see the figure standing by the door-Dean- he had a few cuts on his arms from the fight Sam could only assume

"Hey Sammy how are you resting up?"

"I'm okay, it hurts a little but that'll probably go away soon" He answered and attempted to sit up wincing in pain "Woah woah hey take it easy" Dean put a hand up "Gabriel's grace might've healed all the really bad wounds, but you're still hurt"

"Dean I'm-wait Gabriel?" He sat up more straight ignoring the pain and getting some support from his headboard, he hadn't seen the archangel in at least four years not since he left him, he did have a dream about Gabriel last night, he was said some weird things but he also said that he had still loved him

But maybe it wasn't a dream?

"Gabriel was here?!"

Dean shrugged and took a swig of his beer "He never left" Dean watched as Sam's face went through many different emotions in under a minute

Dean gave him a concerned look before continuing "He also might of mentioned that you and him have some sort of history-that doesn't involve me of course-"

"Did he tell you anything else?" Sam pressed eagerly, Dean never found out about him and Gabriel and Sam one hundred percent wanted it to stay that way in fear of how his brother would choose to react, besides there wasn't much to tell either, they dated for two years and then one day Gabriel just up and left with no explanation whatsoever

Dean gave Sam a annoyed look "Okay Sam seriously what is going on with you two?, neither of you will tell me anything and it's kind of starting to weird me out"

"It's nothing Dean,- Gabriel you said he's still here right?" Sam asked, he had absolutely no idea what he was doing even talking about Gabriel he honestly thought that the archangel would never come back

"Yeah yeah, he's still here I think he's in the kitchen with Cas"

Sam nodded "Can you tell him that I want to talk to him"

"Sure" Dean agreed "Under  
one condition"

"What?"

"You tell me what the hell is going on with you and him!" He exclaimed frustratedly, he hated being out of the loop especially when it came to his brother

Sam took a deep breath and nodded "Fine, but after I talk with Gabriel" Dean gave him a suspicious look but sighed and left to go get Gabriel

****

Gabriel nevervously walked up to Sam's door, a hundred thoughts running around in his head

What if he hates me ?

What if he wants nothing to do with me?

What if-

To Gabriel's surprise the door opened and Sam stood behind it, he took a quick look at Gabriel before inviting him in

"How did you know I was out there?" Gabriel asked, standing awkwardly in the middle of Sam's room, he used to hate that he got nevervous around one single human, but after a while he just learned to embrace it, that was before he left

"You were doing that foot tapping thing that you do when you're nevervous-I could hear it" Sam answered lazily, Gabriel noticed that Sam didn’t seem to show any emotion at all he just seemed dull and tired and that instantly worried the archangel

Gabriel shook his head "Oh yeah right" He said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck "Anyway why did you want to see me ?"

"Dean said that you saved me last night,I just want to know why, I mean you left me out of nowhere you were gone for four years, and then suddenly you're just back?" His lips trembled "Why"

"You called me Sam I felt it you were dying I had to-I had to come" He whispered the last part

"That doesn't explain why you left-just gone!, what kind of- did you not care about me anymore or something!" Sam pressed angrily, Gabriel had just left him no explanation no reason just gone after they'd been together for years

"No- no- no it was not like that at all! Sam-" Gabriel tried to protest but there really wasn't much he could do

"You know I heard you last night, every single word-I know you love me Gabriel so why can't you tell me the truth?"

Gabriel averted his gaze from Sam's "If I do you'll just hate me even more" He said barley audible but Sam still heard "I don't hate you Gabriel" Sam shook his head sadly

"I was scared I had no idea how to tell you-" Gabriel sighed,"I was pregnant"

Sam blinked "What?"

"It was about a week before I left, I was getting sick all the time which for me was really weird because I'm an archangel-..but then I realised.." He sighed "It's an angel thing, it's very rare but.."

"You were pregnant?!" Sam said with the most incredulous look on his face  
"If you were pregnant that means-.. do I have a kid Gabriel?"

He nodded shyly "Yeah.. son actually his name's Sam, I bet you can guess where I got that from"

He explained what he could to Sam, that after he left a few months later he had the baby and they were currently at one of Gabriel's many 'safe house's'

"I.have.a.son" Sam muttered, he paced around the room for a bit before sitting down on the bed and running his hands over his face trying to process everything Gabriel had told him

"Sam-"

"So I've had a son and for the past four years I could have had a relationship with him?, we could have-" He let out a shaky breath standing up and taking Gabriel's hand looking into his golden brown eyes "Gabriel you should have just told me"

"Sam it wasn't that easy-"

"I know, I know-but you didn’t think that I loved you enough to except our child?" Sam said a little sadly, he loved Gabriel more than anything so there was no doubt in his mind about raising a kid together

"You would've actually wanted me to have the kid?"

Sam smiled "Of course, I've always wanted a family and having one with you-..it would have been like a dream come true"

Gabriel let out a relieved breath "Really?" Sam scoffed "Gabriel you are the first person that I have ever loved like this in literal years" Gabriel smiled softly "Thanks Sam"

~

Cas and Dean sat in the kitchen, they were currently discussing the Sam-Gabriel thing, Cas didn't really see anything weird about Gabriel showing up and told his boyfriend that he shouldn't worry, but it was Dean, and Dean was curious, really curious

But before Dean could pitch another theory to Cas the phone on the table started to ring and Dean recognised it as Gabriel's, He gave Cas a weird as he went to answer it

"Hello?"

"Hi is my dad there?" Dean recognised the voice as a child's, he thought it was strange, why the hell was some kid calling Gabriel?

"Sorry kid I think you've probably got the wrong number"

"Oh, I'm sure this is my dads number he said I should call him if he wasn't back by today"

"What's your name?" Dean asked 

"Samuel-Sam Winchester" 

****


	2. Chapter 2

_"Sorry kid I think you've probably got the wrong number "_

_" Oh,_ _I'm_ _sure this is my dads number he said I should call him if he wasn't back today"_

_"_ _What's_ _your name kid?"_

_"Samuel-Sam Winchester"_

-

Gabriel and Sam talked for a while about their son and from what Gabriel told him, 'Sammy' was a total nerd apparently he was like a mini version of Sam though he did inherit Gabriel's sweet tooth and love of pranks

Sam was incredibly nevervous about meeting the kid "What if he doesn't like me?" Sam sighed "Sam he's been wanting to meet you since the day he found out about you" Gabriel reassured him; it was true Sammy did always want to know who his other dad was and Gabriel would only tell him so much about his father 

After a good 10 minutes of calming Sam down, they both headed out of the room to check up on Dean and Cas, they probably wanted to know what was going on

-

Dean coughed _"_ _I'm_ _sorry your_ _name_ _is what?!"_

 _"Sam Winchester"_ the boy repeated, Dean paused for a second before quickly hanging up and throwing Gabriel's phone across the table

"What-what's wrong?" Cas asked curiously and Dean sighed "I think I know what Gabriel's been hiding from us" Cas gave a look but Dean stayed dead silent, looking stunned as hell

A few minutes later, Sam and Gabriel entered the kitchen they were laughing about something but Dean was to annoyed to care

"Hey dudes" Gabriel greeted looking away from Sam "Oh hey! my phone, I didn't get any calls did I?" He asked grabbing the phone from the table

Dean looked up at Gabriel, he was angry but definitely trying not to show it "Is there anything you guys to want to tell us?"

Sam and Gabriel shared a look "Uh-no?" they said, Dean raised his eyebrows "Really?, well you actually did get a call, from a kid..." Dean sucked in air through his teeth "He said his name was, _Sa_ _m Winchester_ "

Gabriel froze "Raspberries"

"So is there still _nothing_ that you would like to tell us?"

-

"You guys have a son?!" Dean yelled angrily; they had explained the whole thing to both Dean and Cas, fortunately Cas stayed calm but- _Dean on the other hand not so much_

"Yes Dean" Gabriel rolled his eyes "Did you know about this?!" He asked Sam "I just found out" Dean turned his attention back to Gabriel "Okay why are we all just finding out about this now?"

"Because Dean it's not that easy to tell your boyfriend that you're pregnant, you know _especially being a_ _dude_ " Gabriel deadpaned annoyed

"Is the child nephilm?" Cas said finally joining the conversation, Gabriel sighed shaking his head "No, I think it has something to do to with the fact that I was very low in grace when I got 'knocked up'"

"Well then that's good, no angels will be coming after the child" Before anyone could say another word, Gabriel's phone rang again "It's Sammy" He sighed and answered the phone with Sam mouthing 'put it on speaker'

"Hey kiddo"

 _"Hey dad when are you getting back?"_ Sam's heart melted at the sound of his son's voice

Gabriel looked up at Sam "Uh actually kiddo you're gonna come stay over here for a while there's some people I want you to meet, is that okay?"

".. _oh_ okay"

-

"Sam stop freaking out" Dean said for what felt like the hundredth time, the moment Cas and Gabriel left to get Sammy, Sam started panicking and pacing around the bunker like a mad man "Dean I'm meeting my kid for the _first_ time how could I not freak out!"

Dean sighed "Okay yeah fine, just get it together before the kid gets here" Sam nodded and sat down taking deep breaths to calm himself down

"You know you're lucky right?" Dean muttered as he took another sip of his whiskey "What?"

"Most people like us never get to have 'the apple pie life' man, but you've got Gabriel and a kid too, you don't want to raise him into this life he'll just end up like us and trust me you don't want that-at least I wouldn't" Dean was right never in a million years would they ever want a bring a kid into this life _a hunters life,_ always on the road, crappy 3 star motels, _crappier_ food, but just because John raised them that way it didn't have to be the same with Sam's kid

Sam hummed "I guess I never thought about it like that..I don't know what's gonna happen when he gets here Dean, but what I do know is that he's _not_ going to become us I'm gonna make sure that he has the normal life he deserves..the one we should have gotten"

"And how are you going to do that?"

"I don't know yet but I'll make it happen"

-

Sam waited -not so- patiently in his room for the soft knock to let him know that his son was here

When he heard it he slowly stood  
up making his way to the door, when he opened it a small boy stood in front of Gabriel with an adorable smile on his face, without a word he ran into the room and jumped up on Sam's bed

Both his dad's laughed, "I'll be with Dean and Cas- you two have fun" Gabriel muttered to Sam and walked away leaving the two alone

"Hey-hi uh hi..I'm Sam" He greeted nervously, Gabriel was right Sammy did look a look a lot like him, he had longish curly light brown hair with bangs that hovered over his eyebrows, his eyes were hazel green with flakes of gold in them just like Gabriel, Sam felt as if he was going to cry but held back

"Hello" Sammy fiddled with his glasses, "You're tall"

Sam huffed a chuckle "Yeah, I get that alot" Sam sat down on the bed with Sammy "Do you..do you know who I am?"

Sammy nodded shyly and pulled something out of his pocket, showing it to Sam, it was a picture of him and Gabriel- like the ones you take in a photobooth, they were happy and smiling, Sammy looked up at him "You're my dad"

Sammy smiled "It's my favourite picture of you and papa...you look so happy"

"Yeah we were" Sam smiled "..I'm sorry I wasn't there when you were born- if I'd known-"

"I know dad...it's okay, you're here now"

"..You want me to be your dad?"

"If you want to.."

Sam hugged him "I want to kid" they spent about a half an hour talking, Sam learned that Sammy liked comics and the kid wanted to hear about all of his hunting stories, so Sam only gave him the PG ones

Soon enough Sammy got to meet Dean and Cas- and a few days later Jack as well when he came back from his friend Clark's place

Gabe and Sammy moved into the bunker, Sam and Gabriel were slowly rekindling their relationship and getting comfortable with the whole 'family' thing

Mary was delighted to have a grandson and Jody and the girls though surprised loved the new addition to their little family 

Sam stayed true to his word and him and Gabriel sent Sammy to school in the town, Sam and Dean slowed down on the hunting to at least give the impression of a normal life

They didn't move out from the bunker, mainly because Sammy liked it too much, Sam and Gabriel ended up successfully mending their relationship and all was well with the Winchesters  
  



End file.
